decoderringtheatrefandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Panda
A member of The Terrific Twosome of Toronto, The Red Panda is a hero in the mystery man mold of the pulp era. His costume is limited to a suit and hat with a bright red domino mask (with Batman-like blank eyes) and matching red gauntlets. He has great skill with unarmed combat styles (especially judo) and uses a variety of devices, mostly of his own devising, to fight injustice. These include Static Shoes which use the power of static electricity to cling to sheer surfaces, and to jump great distances when travelling over rooftops. He is also a master of hypnotism, which he uses to extract information, project false images into the minds of others and, when necessary, to erase the memories of others. Training August Fenwick, bored with his upper-class life and with his family's fortune, ran away from home in the late 1920s to travel around the world. He trained under various masters, including the Flying Androvs, the Stranger, and an unnamed Japanese master. His final step was with a master of the hypnotic arts, Rashan. Once he acheived his desired mastery over the mind, he returned to Toronto, only to find that his father had died during his absence. Superhero Career The Red Panda started his superhero career in or around 1931; he was probably 22 years oldhttp://audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=10840&postcount=6. He was a solo hero for a few years prior to recruiting and training Kit Baxter as the Flying Squirrel. He and Kit flirted for years, eventually marrying on April 3rd, 1937http://www.audiodramatalk.com/showpost.php?p=25532&postcount=34. Until World War Two, the Red Panda mostly limited himself to Toronto as his sphere of influence, although he did occasionally travel to other cities and countries to deal with specific threats. However, after joining the military and being shot down over the Atlantic Ocean, the Red Panda's activities mostly occurred in occupied Nazi territory. Alter Ego When not patrolling the city as the marvelous masked mystery man known as the Red Panda, he reverts to his secret identity, August Fenwick, one of Toronto's richest young millionare/billionarethe amount has fluctuated throughout the series playboy. In this guise, he bears many similarities to Bruce Wayne, though in a much lighter tone. It is mentioned repeatedly throughout the series that the Red Panda hates having to put on the mask of the spoiled, selfish rich boy: "Red Panda became who I am. The spoiled rich boy became more of a thin character sketch than a person." The Red Panda fights crime for many reasons, first and foremost because of an altruistic desire to help those who can't help themselves, but also out of a desire to atone for the selfish, greed-driven actions of his family. "Great acts of cruelty were committed by men I knew to be kind." Powers ;Hypnotism :The Red Panda is a master hypnotist. Equipment ;Static Shoes :Use the power of static electricity to cling to sheer surfaces, and to jump great distances when travelling over rooftops. ;Radio Ring :Communications and tracking Device Category:Red Panda Adventures Category:Red Panda Heroes